Lollipop
by dshell99
Summary: Edd is Kevin's favorite lollipop. Disclaimer: I don't own Ed, Edd and Eddy. I only own my plot.
They came back to Edd's to study after Kevin got out of football practice and Edd's Mathletes meeting was complete. When Edd called the study session complete around 6, Kevin picked him up, tossed him on the bed and had his shirt off in _seconds._ It was when his open mouthed kissing assault reached his belly button that Edd knew _something_ was up.

 _"K-KEVIN! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!,"_ Double D _screeched._

Kevin looked up at his boyfriend with an annoyed look in his eyes and a smirk on his face from his position between Edd's legs, his hands still trying to undo the genius' pants, but Edd was doing his best to bat them out of the way.

"I'm about to suck you off, if you'd _just lay still!,"_ Kevin said in frustration as he pinned Edd's hands over his head with one hand, the other _finally_ getting that damn belt buckle out of the way.

To say that Edd looked _horrified_ at Kevin's statement was an understatement.

 _"WHAT?!_ You _cannot_ do that, Kevin. _I won't allow it,"_ Edd said firmly as he tried to squirm free from the quarterback's grip.

Kevin's pout nearly broke Edd's heart, but he had to stand firm.

"Why not!?"

Edd shot him an incredulous look.

"Because it's _demeaning!"_

"Yeah, de meaning of _life!"_

Despite his feelings on the issue, Ed had to snicker at Kevin's take on it.

"See!? You _know_ it!"

"Be that as it may, I _can't_ allow this to happen."

 _"Pleeeeeeeaaaaaaaasssseeeeeeeeee,"_ Kevin _whined_ as he wrapped himself around Edd in a tight hug and buried his face in Edd's slim chest.

 _"Kevin."_

 _"Edd._ I _really_ want to do this for you. _Please."_

Edd whined in slight terror.

"You don't have to _reciprocate. Just please let me do this!"_

Edd made a face at Kevin's use of the word _reciprocate_. That was the least of his concerns. He couldn't allow such an intimate piece of himself in Kevin's _mouth._ He's kissed that mouth _everyday_ for nearly three months. He didn't think he could kiss it again if Kevin did THIS.

 _"But, why?,"_ Edd asked shyly.

"I can _show_ you better than I can tell you," Kevin said in a _low_ tone and a sly grin.

Edd outright scowled at him. That was how Kevin convinced him to let his hands go down Edd's pants. Now Edd shoves them down there himself.

 _"Please,_ Baby? Let me make you feel _good."_

Edd growled in annoyance and Kevin snickered. Edd's defenses were falling and he was running out of excuses to stop this _act._ Kevin was good at _showing_ Edd new things. Like how he could be a good friend, like his crush on the smart Ed was genuine, like how he wanted to kiss him and touch him in places that Edd barely touched himself. And Lord did it all make him feel _good._

"O-OK, but as soon as I say the word…"

"I'll stop. I promise," Kevin said gently as he held up the Boy Scout salute.

Edd smirked and rolled his eyes.

"Proceed."

Kevin snickered as he leaned up to kiss Edd again.

"Only you can make a blow job sound like I'm making a Power Point presentation," Kevin murmured as he laid sweet kisses along Edd's soft jawline.

 _"Kevin."_

Another snicker.

I'm _just teasing_ , Babe," Kevin said as he kissed the sensitive spot behind Edd's right ear in apology.

 _"Much_ better,' Edd moaned.

Kevin pulled back and looked him in the eye.

 _"You have no idea."_

The fiery look in Kevin's eyes had Edd melting into the bed.

A kiss to his collarbone.

Tiny, teasing kisses down the center of his chest.

Each nipple raised to attention and cared for accordingly.

This was _normal._ Kevin did this _all the time._ But as he inched lower, Edd started to panic.

 _"K-Kevin….I…."_

Wide eyed, frantic _yearning_ blue met _smoldering_ green.

 _"Breathe,_ Baby," Kevin said softly, as his fingertips dug into the top of Edd's pants, his nails catching the top hemline of Edd's boxers.

As Edd's eyes fluttered closed, Kevin nipped a series of kisses down Edd's _happy trail,_ smirking at the ravenette's whine of anticipation. When he yanked his pants off to get to his prize, Kevin let out a whine himself at what he saw.

A mound of neatly trimmed, curly black hair sat at the base, and Edd's _full on hard_ cock was standing at attention, waiting on Kevin to give it all the attention it deserved. It was flushed pink and _throbbing,_ the head a pink that Kevin could only describe as _hot._

The whole thing looked like a lollipop and the redhead couldn't wait to get a taste. Then he heard Edd clear his throat. Kevin knew that he probably looked ridiculous just _staring_ at Edd like that, but he couldn't help it! He was _beautiful._

"I _said_ that you could _proceed,_ Kevin," Edd said with a sly grin.

And Kevin _collapsed,_ face first, into Edd's crotch. He nuzzled the hairs at the base, and grinned like the cat that ate the canary at the sound that came out of Edd because of it.

Kissing from the base to the tip, he felt Edd _relax_ like he had _never_ relaxed before. Giving the underside a lick made the scholar shudder as he moaned. The gasp Edd gave when he flattened his tongue against the head of his cock sent a shiver down the redhead's spine. And the _taste?_ Yeah, Edd is Kevin's new _lollipop._ And when he took Edd in his mouth, Edd went _limp_ as he whimpered out Kevin's name.

Experimenting with a few head bobs to see how far he could take Edd in, Kevin quickly figured out that he didn't have a gag reflex. When he nuzzled the hairs at the base of Edd's cock again and _hummed,_ Edd's hips _rolled_ as he let out a low moan.

When Kevin raised his head again, Edd's hands flew into his hair. He slowly lowered his head again and Edd's hips rolled back as he pushed Kevin's head further down. Kevin eased his hands under Edd's ass, thumbs gently rubbing circles in Edd's hips.

Kevin flicked his eyes up and saw Edd's eyes squeezed shut, head tossed to the side, bottom lip between his two gapped teeth, tiny whines escaping his mouth with every bob of Kevin's head.

When Kevin hallowed out his cheeks and gave him a _long, hard_ suck, Edd's moan of _"Oh, Dear God, yaaaaasss,"_ as he rolled his hips back and then forward again, his hands holding Kevin's head in place, let the redhead know that _this_ would be _very high_ on their list of "Fun Things To Do."

Every time he gave Edd's ass a squeeze, Edd would roll his hips on a moan and pull Kevin's head closer to him. It didn't take Edd long to find a rhythm that he liked. Watching Edd get lost in the pleasure of something so simple was so sexy. Skin flushed pink, cheeks _red_ , head tossed back, all that hair he'd keep hidden under his beanie was splayed across the pillow and as his jaw went slacker and slacker with each moan, the gap in his teeth was on _full_ display.

 _God, he was gorgeous_ _._

 _"Keeeeeviiiiin,"_ he whined.

Kevin took that as his cue and pinned his hips to the bed. He bobbed his head twice and on the last bob, lightly grazed Edd's shaft with his teeth.

The genius. _fell. apart._

He thrust into Kevin's mouth on a desperate cry of Kevin's name, holding onto his hair as tight as he could. His head rolled around on the pillow as his eyes rolled around his head as he rode out the aftershocks and he panted out praises to his _mouthy_ boyfriend the entire time.

"Glad you liked it," Kevin grinned when he pulled off of him and gave him a forehead kiss.

Hazy blue eyes met his own and Edd gave him a lopsided grin and Kevin's heart skipped a few beats.

"That was quite exhilarating to be sure, Kev. But I'm going to need you to brush your teeth before your mouth does anything else to me."

"And wash the taste of you away?! That's not fair!"

Edd blushed but _quickly_ recovered.

"Give me 20 minutes and you can taste me all you want again."

Kevin jumped off the bed, grabbed his backpack and _ran_ to the bathroom, Edd's _seductive_ giggle _ringing_ in his ears the whole time.


End file.
